This invention relates to clutch throw-out devices, and is particularly directed to the provision of a clutch throw-out bearing assembly. In particular, the invention is directed to that form of clutch having diaphragm or dished clutch throw-out elements. While the invention is of especial use in the clutches of trucks or the like, it will be, of course, apparent that the invention is not so limited.
Clutch throw-out devices having diaphragm or dished clutch release elements engaging a clutch throw-out bearing are well known. The devices are generally suitable under normal driving conditions. When a vehicle is subjected to large shocks due, for example, to severe jolting on the road, damage may occur to the races of the bearings of the clutch throw-out assembly and the rolling body assembly, and load noises may also be produced.
Clutch throw-out structures are also known in which the diaphragm or dished springs are resiliently set in between the enclosure means. This known arrangement has the disadvantage that severe road jolting results in the striking of the bore surface of the diaphragm or dished spring arrangement by the surfaces of the outer ring of the clutch throw-out bearing. In addition, in this arrangement the self-centering of the clutch bearings is much more difficult to achieve.
In addition, in structures known in the past, closed helical springs have been arranged between the diaphragm spring and the throw-out portions of the clutch, the helical spring being arranged in an annular recess in the end of the diaphragm spring assembly. This arrangement is thereby provided with a number of individual components, and is therefore relatively expensive to produce.
The invention is thereby directed to the provision of a substantially noise-free clutch throw-out structure, wherein a minimum of components are employed, and these components may be assembled in a simple manner and without great expense. The invention is further directed to the provision of such a structure which is adapted to withstand large jolting forces, without damage to the throw-out bearings.